Star Crossed Lovers
by Mrs. Derek Hank Morgan
Summary: Daniel Williams is a struggling single father who meets Steve McGarrett who is a Navy SEAL and is on leave in Hawaii and they meet and fall in love. Total AU as Steve is a SEAL and Danny Is a polcie Dective with Hawaii Five-0


17

Star Crossed Lovers:

Danny, Governor's task force /HPD police officer in Hawaii, single father to 10 year old Grace Amaya Williams, 7 year old Jeremy Tyler Williams, 4 year old Ava Josephine Williams and newborn Charles Henry Williams, Steve active SEAL on vacation in Hawaii and then moves back once he starts dating Danny in between SEAL missions and then transfers to the Pearl to oversee training after he suffers an injury that leaves him incapable to return to active duty for a while at least.

Lieutenant Commander Steven John McGarrett was currently a Navy SEAL on vacation in Hawaii and he was on a 3 month vacation and he was currently walking down the shoreline of Waikiki Beach on the way to get a plate of shrimp form an old friend of his when he stumbled a little as he felt something slam in to him and he glanced down and saw a little girl about 4-5 years old sitting at his feet and start to cry so he got down to her level and said:" shush sweetheart, don't cry, don't cry, you're going to be okay, it's just a small scrape".

A minute later he heard a shout and he saw a little girl about 10 years old running over and the young girls eyes grew wide and split in to a beautiful smile and she exclaimed:" Racie" as the girl came up to them and Grace looked at Steve and said:" thank you for stopping her". Steve shrugged his shoulders and said:" no problem" and Grace turned to the little girl and said:" Ava honey, are you hurt anywhere?". Ava shook her head no and Steve saw a short blonde haired blue eyed man approaching with a large beach and tote bag and a little boy that looked a little bit older than Ava but seemed younger than Grace and the man said:" thank you" Steve said:" no problem, I'm happy to help".

Danny walked up and said:" okay kids, go order what you want from Kamekona and I'll have the usual garlic shrimp with water" as he handed over a few bills to Grace who took them and herded her siblings to a nearby table as Kamekona's cousin Flippa walked over to them. Danny said:" thanks again Mr." Steve said:" Steve McGarrett" and Danny said:" Danny Williams and my kids are Grace, Jeremy, Ava and Charles in that order as well and Charles is in the hospital right now".

Danny's phone rang and he grabbed it and said:" Williams?" he groaned as he listened to the voice and said:" thanks Amy, I'll talk to Noelani later and set something up but I need to work tomorrow or my boss will skin me alive and with Charles still in the hospital and no one else to watch Grace, Jeremy and Ava it's hard but I'll manage somehow and I'll let you know tomorrow if I need you and I'll check with Kalia or Kalena if they can watch them tomorrow night if Noelani can't take them during the night".

He then hung up and ran a hand over his face and then suddenly heard a scream coming from his left and he looked in the direction and he saw a guy running towards him and Steve so he just stepped in to the guys way and smiled as the man toppled to the ground and Danny knocked him out with a punch and then put his knee on the man's back before he picked up his cell phone and said:" Duke, send me a uniform to Kamekona's, I've got a pick pocket runaway that is due for his third strike".

He said:" I've got Grace, Jeremy and Ava with me, okay, thanks" and hung up and then smiled as he hauled the guy to his feet and smiled as an HPD squad car pulled up 3 minutes later and Danny smiled as he recognized the officers and said:" afternoon Kai, Reyes, here is your guy" as he handed over the guy to Reyes while Kai put the cuffs on him and then Kai led him away to the squad car while Reyes took Danny's statement before she left with Kai and their suspect.

Steve said:" so you're a cop?" Danny said:" yeah, Detective with HPD Homicide actually, what about you?" Steve said:" Navy SEAL, I live here in between missions as I was born and raised here and I joined the Navy when my mom was killed and my parents are both dead and my sister lives on the mainland, in California I think along with my aunt and her husband as I haven't heard from them in over a year". Danny said:" okay, I moved here from New Jersey about 2 years ago when my ex-wife and her new husband moved here with the kids, sadly they died about 3 months ago in a car accident while on the way home from the hospital but it didn't feel right to uproot them and move back to New Jersey especially now that things are working out at HPD as I just started on the Governors newly formed task force last month and it's been great".

Steve nodded and Grace called:" Danno, food's here" Danny looked at Steve and said:" you are welcome to join us if you want, no pressure". Steve said: I'd like that thank you" and Danny said:" so how long have you been with the SEAL's?" Steve said:" I joined the Navy at 17 with my dad's permission and went directly to Naval Intelligence after being at the Naval Academy were I did 2 years before I joined the SEAL's so I've been a SEAL for about 15 years now".

Danny said:" I worked at Newark PD in New Jersey for 15 years before I moved here" Steve nodded and said:" so you are in charge or what?" Danny said:" yeah and we are under Denning's term but we started due to the murder of Governor Jameson who was killed a few months ago and I'm in charge of the team with three people working under me as police officer's other than our forensic tech and medical examiner".

Steve nodded and said:" were do you live?" Danny said:" 4 bedroom house in Manoa, you?". Steve said:" I inherited the house from dad on Pikoi when he died last month as I was overseas for the funeral on a classified mission so they did the service without me but I heard that it was a well-attended service". Danny leaned forward on the table as he watched his kids play nearby and said:" your father was John "Jack "McGarrett?" Steve nodded and swallowed hard and Danny said:" I attended the funeral along with my three co-workers and it was a great service although your sister wasn't there but your aunt and her husband was and she is a very lovely lady and she loves you very much and is really proud of you and I'm so very sorry for your loss as everyone at HPD was deeply saddened by his death and he was a great man".

Steve nodded and Danny said:" I need to get going as I've got a few phone calls to make for tomorrow but here is my number and maybe we can meet up again" as he handed over a piece of paper with his cell phone number on it to Steve. Steve grabbed the note and said:" I'd like that yeah" and he watched Danny get up and usher the kids to the nearby minivan and Steve got up and headed for his own car and headed for the grocery store to stock up on food for the next few days. Three days later Steve and Danny met up at Steve's house for a dinner date as the kids where otherwise occupied and Danny had the night off after closing a case but they had been in contact once a day with phone calls once the kids where in bed.

The next 3 months went by fast and Steve and Danny spent most of their days together along with the kids and Danny had all but moved in to Steve's place but he was planning on doing that soon as he and the kids all loved Steve and Steve loved him as well. Friday evening when Danny got home from work, he saw Steve sitting out on the lanai while the grill was on and he had a beer in his hands and Danny knew that something was up as the kids didn't appear to be home.

So Danny put away his gun and badge and sat down next to his boyfriend and said:" you have to go away?" Steve said:" I'm expected here at the base tomorrow morning at 06:00 and will spend the weekend here training and getting updated on the mission and I'll fly out to my location this weekend probably and do my thing and I'll do my best to keep in touch when I can and I told the kids when I dropped them off at Noelani's this afternoon". Danny said:" so we have the evening to ourselves?" Steve nodded and said:" yeah, the steaks are almost done and there are baked potatoes, corn on the cob and beans on two plates in the kitchen so grab those and we can eat out here and there is beer in the cooler here".

Danny nodded and headed inside as Steve checked on the steaks and Danny held out the plates and Steve put a steak on them and they sat down to eat and then after dinner and dishes were done they headed for the bedroom to make love and sped the last few hours together and then Danny spent the rest of the weekend with the kids and then dropped them off at school or with a babysitter and walked in to the Five-0 headquarters reading a text message on his phone and he ignored the looks his co-workers where shooting him as he closed himself in his office to deal with paperwork.

Steve called twice and spoke to Danny and the kids and he managed to email three times and Steve was gone for about 8 months and Steve got home and got changed at the base and did paperwork and then was picked up by Danny and they went home to celebrate with the kids.

Another three weeks went by before Steve went to Five-0 headquarters in his dress blues and he looked at the three officers standing around the smart table and a Hawaiian man looked up and said:" can I help you?" Steve said:" I'm looking for Detective Danny Williams?". Chin said:" he's on his way back from a meeting at the Governor's office so he should be here any minute now".

Steve nodded and after a minute or two Steve heard a gasp coming from behind him and he turned around and he saw Danny standing there with a hand over his mouth and his eyes were glassy and Steve knew that he was close to tears as Steve had an idea that Danny already knew what was going on so he said:" is there somewhere we can talk in private?".

Danny nodded mutely and led him in to his office and closed the door and sat down in his chair behind his desk and Steve said:" sorry for dropping by your work, like this but I'm being re-called, I fly out tonight and I don't know when I'll be back". Danny sat in silence for a minute or two before he walked over to Steve and said:" stay safe out there and contact if and when you can and I'll see you when you get back and remember that we will always love you no matter what and I know, no news is good news".

Steve nodded and they patted each other on the back and Steve said:" once again, I'm sorry for dropping by unannounced like this but It can't be helped as I'm on my way to Pearl now so move in your stuff when you are ready and I'll do my very best to stay in touch as much as I can and stay safe". Danny nodded and said:" it's okay, just stay safe and do your best to come home to me and the kids alright?" Steve nodded and snapped off a salute before he pivoted around and then left the office altogether.

Danny headed for the men's room at a sprint and threw up and then reentered the war room 15 minutes later and he walked in to his office and sat down with his head in his hands and he heard the door open and saw his three team mates standing before him. He said:" I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about him before but he's an Active Navy SEAL and with DAD'T being repealed we were planning on telling you as soon as it was possible as we are tying the knot with the Governor once it becomes legal as we will be the first in the state to do so, so please keep this between us until he's back home and it's official as he can be gone for several months without little to no contact at all".

Kono, Chin and Lou nodded and Chin said:" we will help you 24/7 with anything" Danny nodded and they all went back to work looking over cold cases since all the paperwork was done and no new case had come up yet. A few hours later they had solved three cold cases and were doing the required paperwork and then Danny headed off to go home to his kids while the others headed home to family or significant others. Danny got home and helped with homework and then made dinner while the kids had fun and then after dinner they sat down to a movie before it was bedtime.

Sleep thankfully came quickly to Danny but he knew that it would only be a matter of a few days before it would become elusive again as it was always hard for Danny to sleep without Steve most days especially when he was off playing SEAL. Steve was also having a hard time being away from Danny and the kids even if he gathered all of his strength and training to get through the days and had to remind himself to focus and that he was doing this for them and that he would see them soon enough.

The days for Steve went by very fast as he was constantly busy with missions, debriefings before and after said missions and then he was sleeping but the days for Danny dragged on and on when he wasn't busy with a case or paperwork and he missed Steve terribly. One Monday morning eight months after Steve left Danny, Chin, Kono and Lou looked from the smart board where they were just putting the finishing touches on a case.

They saw a man clad in a Navy uniform walking in to the war room and Chin and Kono moved closer to Danny while Lou said:" Can we help you?" The man said:" I'm looking for a Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly and a Detective Daniel Williams?". Chin said:" I'm Chin Ho Kelly and this is Daniel Williams" as he subtly nodded to Danny and the man in uniform said:" may I speak to you both in private then?" Chin nodded and took Danny's arm and the three of them walked in to Danny's office.

Danny and Chin sat down on the couch together while the Navy officer sat down on a chair and he said:" you are both listed as the next of kin to Commander Steve McGarrett and he was injured in an IED explosion a few days ago and he is right now in Germany but is being flown back here on the first available flight in the morning and will be at Tripler Medical Center".

The man paused and said:" he is critical but stable and we are looking at a full recovery with minimal damage depending on his condition as he wakes up as he is right now in a medical induced coma which he will be until his vitals stabilizes a bit more and he has all of his body parts but has severe bruises and a large amount of blood loss that is being replaced". The man took a breath and said:" Tripler has been advised so they will be waiting for him and they will call you Detective Williams the minute Commander McGarrett arrives at Tripler and you will be with him 24/7 if you wish and the Governor of Hawaii has made that possible and he has been advised of Commander McGarrett's condition as well".

Danny and Chin nodded and they then watched as the man left and Danny started crying on Chin's shoulder. After about 15 minutes Danny pulled back and said:" thank you Chin" and Chin said:" go on and get out of here, we will hold down the fort and let us know 24/7 if there is anything you need and take tomorrow and day after tomorrow off as well". Danny said:" you think that you can get someone to watch the kids tomorrow if and when I get a call from Tripler so I can be with Steve?" Chin said:" done, let me know when you get a call and it's done". Danny nodded and he grabbed his stuff and left the office quickly and he headed home and spent time with the kids to try and keep from worrying about how Steve's current condition and state was like.

The next morning Danny had just finished dropping off Charlie at daycare when his cell phone rang and he grabbed it and said:" Detective Williams?". A male voice said:" Detective Williams, I'm Dr. Hunter Lancaster in charge of Commander McGarrett's care at Tripler and he is arriving via helicopter here in about 15 minutes so let the attendant at the front desk know that you have permission from Dr. Hunter Lancaster to be in the ER so you can be with Commander McGarrett while we treat him and see what we are dealing with". Danny said:" I will be there ASAP" and he got the car turned around and then hurried towards Tripler while calling Chin to let him know that the kids needed to be picked up later.

Danny walked in to the ER and explained what was going on and the nurse said:" okay, he's in exam room 6, down the hall on the right, last door on the right", Danny nodded and headed off. Danny stepped in to the room and he gasped at the sight of an unconscious Steve blooded and badly bruised. Dr. Hunter Lancaster said:" come in Detective" and Danny stepped further in to the room and just stood there for a few minutes and then several of the nurses left the room with one remaining with Hunter and Danny.

Hunter said:" it's okay to talk to him and touch him as long as you watch out for the wires", Danny slowly approached the bed and ran a hand over Steve's forehead and closed his eyes before he picked up Steve's limp hand and kissed it. He squeezed the hand and said:" I'm here Super SEAL, so just rest and get better so you can come back to me and our kids, okay?" he then wiped away a few tears from his eyes and said:" I will always love you no matter what and both me and the kids have missed you so much Steven so don't you dare give up on us because we haven't given up on you".

Hunter said:" how long have you been together?" Danny said:" a year and 8 months". The nurse named Nicole said:" you have several kids and you have only been dating for a year and 8 months?". Danny said:" when I met Steve is was a single father of four kids but he has adopted them all so we are both their father as he nor I don't make the distinction of the term biological and adoptive father so they are my kids as much as they are his". Nicole nodded and a few minutes later Hunter walked in to the room and said:" we have a room ready for him on the 5th floor and you are welcome to stay with him 24/7 so let's get him up there now".

Danny nodded and he followed Hunter and Nicole as they brought Steve to the ICU and he was then examined and then the nurse said:" Detective Williams my name is Emily and I'm his nurse for today as I leave in the morning at 06:00 so just press the nurse's button if there is anything or if he starts waking up". Danny looked surprised and Emily said:" he is doing well so we are slowly bringing down the sedation but we are also monitoring him closely to make sure that he is well taken care of".

Danny nodded and Emily left and Danny settled in to wait for Steve to wake up and a few hours later in the early morning around 07:00 the bedsheets started to rustle so Danny leaned forward, grabbed Steve's hand, squeezed it gently, being careful of the IV tube and said:" relax Super SEAL I'm right here so just open your eyes and focus on me" as he pressed the nurses button and Hannah, Steve's day nurse walked in to the room just as Steve's eyes blinked open and he started choking on the ventilator and Hannah rushed forward and placed a gentle hand on his arm and turned off the alarms and Danny said:" relax Super SEAL you are back safe in America".

Steve relaxed and focused on Danny and Hannah said:" relax Commander and the doctor will be here soon to remove the breathing tube for you so listen to Danny and I'll be back once the doctor gets here and we can see if we need to remove the breathing tube, okay?". Steve nodded and Hannah left and Danny said:" hey honey, how do you feel?" as he held up a manga doodle and Steve clumsily held on to the pen and wrote something and Danny said:" good and yes, a Navy Lieutenant told me that you had been injured in Afghanistan by and IED and was critical but stable and that you were in Germany for observation before you would be sent here and you arrived here in Hawaii yesterday afternoon and you have been in a medical induced coma until this morning to let your body catch up and everyone is fine".

Steve nodded gently and then closed his eyes and 15 minutes later Dr. Karen Hughes walked in to the room and she asked Steve a few questions and then checked the various monitors and then said:" okay, everything seems to be doing well so I'm going to take you off the ventilator so what I want you to do is cough really hard when I tell you to". Steve subtly nodded and a few minutes later Steve was relaxing without the ventilator while Danny was watching a football game on TV and Steve fell asleep and Danny watched him out of the corner of his eye content to be with his boyfriend knowing that he would be okay and that he was home on medical leave for the foreseeable future so he could recover from his injuries properly.

Later that afternoon Steve had a wonderful visit with the kids and then Danny went to drop of the kids with Noelani for the next few days while Lou stayed with Steve so he wouldn't be alone and they talked about sports and police work and working and being with Danny their respective families. Steve spent two weeks in the hospital before spending 6 months as an outpatient in rehab and then went back to being an Active SEAL after a little prodding from Danny. Steve was gone for 9 months this time on a classified mission and couldn't call or email or write them letters and it was hard and then Danny was at work going over a case with the team when his cell phone rang and he grabbed his phone and said:" Williams?".

Danny grabbed a hold of the smart board and said:" yes this is Detective Sergeant Daniel Scott Williams?" he listened and said:" yes I am" he then listened and said:" okay, thank you" and hung up and he stumbled backwards and both Chin and Lou reached over to steady him and Danny then headed for the men's room and puked for a good 20 minutes straight before he leaned back a little resting his head on the toilet seat and Chin walked over to him and said:" how is Steve doing?" Danny said:" critical condition at the moment and the next 24 hours are crucial but he is doing better than when he was airlifted from Afghanistan to Germany so they are moving him here as we speak and he should be here tonight so I need you to take the kids then as Amy, Noelani and Nalani are all busy".

Chin nodded and the two of them walked out of the men's room and headed for their offices to get some work done and then later that evening Chin and his wife Malia were watching Danny's kids while Danny was at the hospital with Steve. Three weeks later Steve was on the mend as he was healing well from his injuries and had woken up from his medical induced coma and the kids had been allowed to visit him and he then fell asleep when they left and Danny watched over his lover as Lou and his family took care of the kids. The next morning around 1 pm just after lunch two uniformed men walked in to Steve's hospital room and Steve sat up a little and said:" Admiral Waters, Admiral Higgins, what can I do for you today?". Admiral Peter Higgins said:" we wanted to have a word with you now that you are doing better" and Steve said:" of course" Danny looked at the two Admirals and then at Steve and said:" do you want me to leave Steve?" Steve said:" I want you to stay".

Danny nodded and Peter Higgins said:" SEAL team 4 took out the people responsible for your accident". He then took a breath and said:" and we talked to your CO, Captain Green and we support his recommendation so for now you are on medical leave and then report to Pearl once the doctors here clears you". Admiral Patrick Waters said:" you will be under my command so report to me when the doctors clear you and we will set up a scheme that works for you". With that said both Admirals left the room and Danny looked at his boyfriend and said:" what was that about babe?" Steve said:" Admiral Higgins, the short one was my CO during most of my SEAL missions and Admiral Waters will be my new CO when I get cleared for full duty". Danny just looked at Steve and Steve said:" Admiral Waters is the current head of SEAL training here at Pearl and I will be an instructor under his command once I get out of here and are cleared for full duty". Danny's mouth dropped open and he said:" Babe, I don't want you to leave the Navy or Active duty just for me and the kids".

Steve said:" I'm not leaving the SEAL's or Navy permanently but at the same time I don't want to be away from you or the kids ever again which is why I'm becoming an instructor here at Pearl as that way I get the best of both worlds but I won't have to leave Hawaii ever again and ever since I lost Zachary I haven't been feeling all that excited to overseas on a SEAL mission". They then kissed and Danny said:" are you really sure about this Steve?" Steve nodded and said:" yes I'm sure and nothing you do is going to change my mind as all I could think about while I was gone was these 9 months when I would see you and the kids again or even if I would see them again and this way I will get to see you and them every day but still do something that I love".

Danny nodded and Steve said:" so catch me up on what has been going on these last few months that I have been gone" Danny nodded and settled in to tell his boyfriend what had happened over the last few months. A few days later he was released and spent a total of 2 months in rehab and then settled in to training SEAL's a Pearl Harbor while going home every night to Danny and the kids and he loved it.

On the day of their 3rd anniversary as a couple Steve took Danny out for a child and work free weekend on the North Shore and then over dinner Steve got down on one knee and said:" Danny Williams, you are the light of my life, the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with so will you be my husband for all eternity?". Danny had tears in his eyes and he nodded as he looked at Steve with tears in his eyes and Steve reached forward and kissed him passionately on the mouth before he stood up and then put the ring on his finger before they got up to leave the restaurant to head up to their room to celebrate their engagement.

Monday morning Steve walked in to Pearl with a smile on his face and nothing could ruin his smile and he didn't say anything when they asked why he was smiling as he and Danny had agreed to keep their engagement between them for a little while at least. Danny did the same and then a few days later it was time for the annual SEAL reunion and they both had a great time and Steve introduced Danny to several friends and old co-workers who accepted Steve for being gay and in a relationship with the head of the Governor's special state task force. The next evening they headed for the Governors ball and Danny wore his ring and as soon as the press saw Danny enter the ball room on Steve's arm the entire room froze as the light caught the glint of Danny's ring and Danny and Steve headed straight for the Governor and Danny's team mates.

The Governor said:" Detective Williams" Danny nodded and shook hands with the Governor and then said:" Governor Denning, this is my fiancé Steven McGarrett", he then said:" Steve this is my boss Governor Samuel Denning and his wife Samantha Denning". Both men shook hands and Danny then said:" and then we have Lou Grover and Kono Kalakua and then my partner Chin Ho Kelly and their respective spouses and dates Adam Noshimuri, Renee Grover and Malia Kelly".

Steve said:" nice to meet you all again properly this time", they nodded as well and Steve then turned to Chin and said:" you are Chin Ho Kelly who went to Kukui High and was Quarterback during those years?" Chin nodded and Steve said:" well I came after you and broke those records and I also remember my dad training you when you were in the Academy and you also went to his funeral a little over 3 years ago as I was out of town and didn't get back until after the funeral". Chin nodded and Kono said:" so how long have you been engaged?" Danny said:" Steve proposed to me a few days ago on our third year anniversary of our first meeting".

Denning said:" so when are you getting married?" Steve pulled Danny a little closer to him and said:" we don't know as I'm very busy with work even if Danny is not or it's the exact opposite but we will get married when things calm down a little as I'm still getting settled at my new job and the crime rate usually drops off a little soon". Lou's wife Renee said:" so what do you do for work Steve?" Danny looked at Steve who nodded and Danny said proudly:" he's a Navy SEAL in the reserves right now with a background of 20 years as an active SEAL after he did 2 years in Naval Intelligence and he started last month as a SEAL trainer at Pearl to be near me and the kids and it was his decision and I didn't influence him in anyway at all".

Everyone nodded impressed with that and suddenly Danny felt his fiancé tense a little and he said:" Chin, would you take a picture of me with Steve so his sister and aunt can get one?" Chin nodded and he took Danny's phone and snapped a photo and then handed the phone back to Danny and Steve grabbed it and looked through the photos and Danny said:" excuse us for a minute" and he and Steve nodded politely and then left, heading down the hall and then next thing they knew there was a scream and a bang and glass breaking and everyone hugged the corners and the crowed parted to see Danny helping Steve up from the floor while a man dressed in black was face down on the floor with blood pouring out from under him and the front of a gun was peeking out from under his coat.

Chin headed for Danny and Steve while Lou and Kono waited for the Governor's security team to reach him before they joined Chin, Steve and Danny and they found Steve, Danny and Chin examining the body. A few minutes later the body was cleared from the floor and the party was back in full swing and Governor Denning stared at Steve and Danny and said:" who was that?" Steve and Danny shared a look and Steve said:" that was a lackey of a former co-worker of mine who has tried to kill me for years and it seems to have gotten worse". Governor Denning looked perplexed at that and Danny said:" Steve was a closeted gay due to Don't Ask Don't Tell and we were together last night at Steve's SEAL reunion and we had our fair share of gay haters then who want's Steve out of the Navy and it's being handled and us being together at the SEAL reunion yesterday has started bad rumors".

Denning nodded and Danny's cell phone rang and he looked apologetically at everyone before he left the room to answer it outside and when he was back 10 minutes later he looked troubled and Steve laid an arm around his waist and nuzzled his neck and said:" is everything okay, Honey?". Danny looked in to Steve's eyes and said:" yeah, my old partner who was dirty might be on his way here to kill me and/or the kids because I ruined his life when I turned him in and he got 25 years in jail but he escaped during a hospital transport after faking a heart attack and I had two undercover HPD units stationed outside Noelani's house just to be safe and he has only served 10 years so far but with the escape he gets at least another 20 years on his original sentence if not more depending on what he does as on his original sentence he got 35 years".

Meanwhile Denning, Lou, Kono and Chin saw the love radiating from both Danny and Steve and they were happy that Steve and Danny found each other as they complemented each other very well. A few hours later the party was starting to wound down so Danny and Steve headed home to relax and then Danny met Chin and they went over Danny's former partners file and then put out an Amber Alert to make sure that Rick would be apprehended and then they went home to relax for the rest of the weekend.

Monday morning Steve and Danny walked in to the office with the kids and saw a few HPD officers along with the Governor standing there and Duke took the kids in to the conference room and watched them as they played on the floor, colored or watched a movie or did homework. Meanwhile the adults went over the information on Rick Peterson and an hour after the BOLO was sent out Chin's phone rang and he answered it with:" Detective Kelly?" he listened and said:" okay, thanks, get SWAT to meet us there ASAP and do not let him escape". He then hung up and Danny, Kono, Lou and Chin headed off to get ready and Steve was able to go with them and promised to stay in the background just in case. 10 minutes later they along with SWAT got to the place where Rick Peterson was and SWAT entered the building with Five-0 and they also had Kono and several SWAT snipers surrounding the building to make sure that Rick was taken in to custody either dead or alive.

10 minutes later Rick was alive and in custody and was being transported to Five-0 to be questioned, Danny, Lou and Chin walked in to the interrogation room and looked at Rick with hatred in their eyes. Lou said:" Why come after Detective Williams, Rick, yes he testified against you but he didn't ruin your life, you did that the minute you took drugs and money from crime scenes so you are responsible for your own actions that caused Danny to testify against you". Rick said:" he caused my wife to leave me and my son to hate me and I wanted him to be as miserable as me for the rest of his life", Danny said:" they left because you went to jail for taking money and drugs so if you hadn't taken the drugs and money, you would never have been in jail and would most likely still have your wife and son but I'm happy that they did leave you as they don't deserve to be with a scumbag like you and I hope to god that I never see you again as it will be too soon so have fun in Halawa where cop killers probably won't stay alive for long since you killed an air marshal and tried to kill me and for this little stunt, you will get life in prison with no parole".

He then turned his back to the room and walked out of the room and headed straight in to Steve's arms who cradled him close and then they headed out of the Palace with their kids and went home to relax as a family. Rick Peterson was sentenced to Life in Halawa with the murder of an air marshal and attempted murder of a police officer while also breaking out of jail and he was extremely miserable and refused to believe that he was responsible for his own actions.

A few month later, 2 days after Steve and Danny's fourth anniversary a newspaper with the following announcement entered the newsstands and it was titled: _Breaking news: Newly promoted HPD Captain Daniel "Danny" Scott Williams of the Governor's Elite Task Force here in Hawaii along with Newly promoted Rear Admiral Upper Half Steven "Steve" John McGarrett a Navy SEAL instructor at Pearl had the first ever same sex civil union with the Governor himself presiding over the ceremony in the backyard of the couple's family owned 8 bedroom/bathroom house with family and close friends in attendance after 2 years of dating and a year of being engaged. It's said to have been one of the most beautiful civil ceremonies that have taken place in Hawaii to date and the couple's four older children 14 year old Grace Louise McGarrett, 11 year old Jeremy Tyler McGarrett, 8 year old Ava Josephine McGarrett and 4 year old Charles Henry McGarrett all had a place in the wedding and are extremely happy for their parents while their youngest children 1 years old John Steven McGarrett and Scott Daniel McGarrett were watching from the sidelines in the arms of their friends and family who happily flew in for the occasion. Congratulations to the married couple and their families and we wish them happy anniversary and wish for them to live happily ever after._

Danny and Steve didn't really care hat the entire island of Oahu knew that they were married as they had spent a relaxing weekend in Maui as a partial honeymoon and would then take a real 2 week honeymoon during the Christmas holidays where they would spend it in New York, Boston, Cape Cod and Washington D.C while their kids and Chin and Kono stayed with Danny's parents in New Jersey before they would return to life in Hawaii.

THE END 

17


End file.
